The Legend of the Four Sisters
by inukagpup
Summary: Kirrara,Sango,Kagome and Rin are all daughters of the beautiful king and queen what happens when they are forced to be married run away and face trouble beyond there wildest dreams?
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Four Sisters

Prologue

There was once a large country ruled by a handsome king and a beautiful queen. They were happy, and the people they ruled also knew happiness. Now the king was getting older and so was the queen. What worried the people was that they had no heir. The beautiful queen went to the temple altar everyday and prayed to Lenexa, cat Goddess of Women. Finally, her prayer was answered. The people were over-joyed that their beloved rulers would finally have an heir. She was all they could have hoped for. With her pale white skin, platinum blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, she was the perfect princess. But, the Goddess had taken her price. She bestowed upon the girl cat ears the color of her hair and the name Kirrara which meant cat. The rulers rejoiced, glad with the blessing, and the people were happy for an heir.

Three months later, the queen was again with child. Lenexa was indeed still giving her subjects her gift. The girl was born as beautiful as the first, yet it was as if she stood for dark and her sister stood for light. She had deep dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair with very pale skin. Lenexa had placed a huge scar across her back very like the one Lenexa had suffered in the war of Calamity. Again, there was much rejoicing and she was dubbed Sango.

A year passed and the royals were satisfied that the gift had been spent. Then, the queen once again felt the pangs of life in her stomach. Nine months later, she gave birth to another beautiful baby girl. She had raven hair, ice blue eyes, and normal toned skin and she was so named Kagome. The queen and kingdom were happy.

Five years later, the queen had another child. She had dark almost brown hair skin like the moon, and black eyes that glowed like they had a fire in them. They named the child Rin for the happiness.

The queen greatly weakened died. But not before saying this:

"_The four will be reunited in a war_

_The country one again._

_Together they will be a great force,_

_The personalities of each merging together _

_Until they release the god,_

_Who will in turn bring Ragnarok!"_

So says the birth maid Louisa Niagara, for she was there. But really, who can trust a birth maid?


	2. Chapter 1 The Naming

Ok people lets just say this no reviews no updating that's the way it is oh and congratulations to lady Cassandra for bein my first reviewer ur awesome ! lol so here is the 1st chappy hope ur happy!

1

The Naming

Kirrara sighed and straightened her hair. It was September 1st, 1420, her 20th birthday. According to her kingdoms tradition, it would be the day of her naming ritual as well. The naming ritual was the day she became legible as an heir to the throne, and to pick her last name. The common folk ritual happened to girls when they were fourteen, but of course, their fathers weren't king.

She pondered through names she could pick. They said the name came to you, but she didn't believe that. One name stuck to her mind. Crytalia. Kirrara Crytalia, 'Now to practice the vows' she thought. Then spoke aloud.

"I Kirrara daughter of Rowana Riversway and Elmvar Willowarrow have turned twenty on this day. Therefore, I step up to take my place as heir after my father's rule. I will rule wisely, punish rightly, and go to war if needed, after my father. My name is Kirrara…"

There was clapping and Kirrara whirled around to see her sister Sango. She was wearing a white dress with loose sleeves and the bottom stayed near her legs loosely. She had a black corset over the dress under her breasts that went to her waist. Strips of a curly material came from the corset and went down to the end of the dress, which went down to Sango's mid-calf. Then there were her big brown boots that went up to her knees. She loved those boots; for they were the only thing of her mother's that she was allowed to have at the moment.

Kirrara smiled softly, "Do not mock Sango. It would do you good to memorize it now, for it is what you shall say." Kirrara was wearing a white Kimono that had barley visible light blue flower designs. The under layer and obi were coral. Her hair was cut in a style she automatically knew she would never grow tired of. Her bangs hung an inch above her eyes, and then grew out to hang right above her waist. The rest of her hair was normal until about half an inch above her shoulders. Where it flared out then cut in a triangle shape, and then went normal to her butt.

Sango scoffed." I already have my vows memorized. But need of them will I have when your children will take the throne not me?" Kirrara smiled serenely, "we shall see." Then it was time for the ceremony.

Kirrara stood in front of the whole city, standing above them on a low part of the castle, specially made for this. Her father (Elmvar) and her three sisters- Rin, Kagome, and Sango- sat in red and gold thrones, Rin looked around smiling brightly while Kagome stared off into the distance and Sango glared sternly at her fathers head. The three thrones sat behind a great throne, light gold gilded with a pearly substance and white cushions. This was to be hers now as every heir had their own. Their father's was red and gold, and so there's would be until the ceremony.

A trumpet sounded and the crowd quieted. Kirrara stepped forward and spoke her melodious voice loud, clear and calm.

"I Kirrara daughter of Rowana Riversway and Elmvar Willowarrow have turned twenty on this day. Therefore, I step up to take my place as heir to my father's crown. When the time comes, I will rule wisely, punish justly, and go to war if needed, if my father cannot. My name is Kirrara…" There was a pause as her eyes went dull. It was only a moment, but seemed like forever to Kirrara.

A figure with cat ears like her own appeared and smiled.

"Take my name as your own." And she disappeared.

Kirrara closed her eyes, opened them and then spoke. "Lenexa"


	3. Chap 2 An Old Friend and A Sacred Memory

well here we go second chappy if i didnt tell u before this is bein writin by me and two friends im SARAH ! so ya heres the next chapppy oh ya and **REVIEW or u shall die ...well the story will**

2

An Old Friend and a Sacred Memory

"The people took your name well," Rin smiled.

"Yes indeed," Kirrara smiled fondly at her youngest sister. Rin smiled back and looked into her sisters eyes. Kirrara casually looked over Rin's attire. She was wearing black metal boots, a white skirt that went to her mid thigh, a white shirt that went to her elbow, and white gloves that had the fingers cut of. She was wearing 11 earrings on her right ear and black rings on all her fingers except her left hand ring finger.

"Okay I am gonna go up to my room okay?" asked Rin.

"Ya sure" replied Kirrara. Rin pecked her sister on the cheek and walked down the hall and up the stairs to the top of the tower where her room was. Rin pulled the key to her room from a necklace around her neck and opened the door. She went over to the window and heard a loud grumbling from below. She looked down and saw a boy about her age pacing back and forth.

"Hello," she called out to him. He looked up and said "could you please let me up Rin," Rin looked around "who are you," she called. "Why, Rin do you not recognize me?" he called up to her. She thought hard, he sounded so familiar her eyes widened as she saw his shocking gold eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered. Tentively she asked "Sesshomaru?

"It's a hard life" thought Kagome; "especially the whole princess gig" she laughed quietly to herself.

Being the punk princess (literally princess) of the family had a lot of duties. One was to always keep music blaring, right then it was finishing Broken Heart Lullaby or otherwise known as Goth Lullaby. Two, was to always wear offensive colors like black and grey her younger and eldest sisters could be the princess stereo types (for Sango didn't even act like a princess) and three, was to be difficult, and that by far, was most fun.

Kagome was the closed off type. Her emotions were kept mostly to herself. The main reason that she was always acting like that was because she didn't want to get hurt again. She had once been a child of light good heartedness and she had been destroyed from the inside out. She sighed and remembered the time it all crashed down.

_(Flashback)_

_"Kagome?" asked Kasi to a smiling Kagome leaning on him._

_"Mmm?" she asked intertwining her fingers with his._

_I- never mind" he muttered._

_'The next day'_

_Kagome walked down the hallway in the school that her father had allowed her to go to. For some reason people were staring at her as though looking for some sign of weakness or sadness. She just shook her head and continued on to math class._

_In one of the corners of the room her boyfriend was kissing one of the biggest sluts of the world Jana. _

_Jana looked over at her and smirked. Kasi stopped his attack at her mouth and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw her._

_"Kagome I can explain" he said approaching her_

_"No!" she yelled at him._

_"Baby" he said comfortingly_

_Kagome shot out a hand and slapped him across the face. Kasi glared at her and yelled, "BITCH!", but she was already running away._

_(End flashback)_

_

* * *

_

**wooo people look at me go and guess what if u dont review it means no story ! my friends are all like dancing in their seats becuz our story has reviews woooooo ! lol so review or it mite just not go on...**


	4. Chapter 3 Giving Away Boots

Woo another chappy 5 more reviews before next chappy goes up so ya REVIEW! Woo

3

Giving Away Boots

Sango sighed and slumped against her chair. She hadn't meant to be so rude. She just didn't want to wear that dress. Her father had made her wear it, because he didn't think dark royal black was proper to wear for Kirrara's naming. "You must wear white to her ceremony, because she is light and it would bad if dark was to be there." She grinned. She couldn't wait till HER naming ceremony; Kirrara would have to wear dark clothes. As she moved the boots pinched her feet. Sango sighed; it was finally time to give them to Rin.

She walked down the hallway and went up the stairs. She stopped at the door and lifted her hand to knock. Using her very astute hearing she heard the low rumble of a male voice and the sweet reply of her sister then nothing. She heard Rin sigh and lie noisily down on her bed. She let her hand fall against the door and knocked three times.

"Who is it," called Rin

"Guess" she said dryly.

"What do you want?"

"I have to give you something," Sango sighed removing the boots delicately from her feet. Sango knew that Rin wanted them. Rin was always bugging Sango about it asking if the shoes were too small. Rin opened the door and Sango noticed that she had changed; she was wearing black jeans that hugged her thin waist and a white tank-top. Her dark hair was tied at the back of her head in a ponytail and she had black rings that had spiked metal points along them and chains going back to her wrist and meeting on a black bracelet with spikes as well. Rin looked at the boots and smiled.

"Finally admit that they are to small 'ay Sango"

"No only that your insistent whining is getting to annoying"

Rin stuck her tongue out and grabbed the boots. Sango put her foot in the doorway as Rin tried to close the door.

"Your eyeliner's smudged," said Sango.

"What are you talking about," asked Rin her smile still on her face, but her eyes showed fear and sadness. Rin kicked out Sango's foot and shut the door. She leaned against it and slid down to her butt. She saw Sesshomaru leap over the palace wall and into the city. He put a hat on his head to hide his pointed ears and continued on. Rin followed him with her eyes but he was lost amid the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. She so wanted to get out of the palace the town looked so welcoming and happy. Since she was the youngest she was neither light nor dark. She had a heat of gold but would backstab and betray you in a heartbeat if she had enough reason, she loved people and loathed with all of her being at the same time. She sat down on her bed contemplating an idea that came to her head.

Kirrara sat at the balcony outside her room. Her eyes burned from all the letters she had to read. And her hand cramped from writing down those names she would have to mention in her next speech. That it seemed was all she was doing day in and day out. Well it had only been a few hours but still! With a sigh she turned over the next letter and began reading.

_…and so without doubt your majesty I truly except your name into my heart, thank you._

_Your humble servant,_

_Shane the Black Smith_

She glared at the letter wishing to burn it. A few minutes later she turned the cool gold tap of the tub. Warm liquid dripped out of it in gushes and she slowly slipped in after she removed her clothing. The bubbly liquid called soap made the water foamy on top. She poured the thick shampoo onto her head and began to scrub. She loved the watermelon scent that filled up the bathroom. She finished her bath and got out.

Sango changed her clothes. She wore soft leather boots that went up to her mid thigh. Her dress was a creamy blue off the shoulder Indian dress with intricate designs. A black crossed material went over her shoulders and a tiny chain dangled from it. It was night so she was sneaking out. She used her reflexes to jump form the high window and saw a figure in the garden.

Woo another chapter done and Megan just typed up the next one remember people 5 more reviews before the next chapter goes up! So ya REVIEW! And if u don't then well…… no more story lol


	5. Chapter 4 Escaping

Ok people what is your problem I just happened to notice that no one has reviewed sigh your allowed to review more then once ONE PER CHAPTER THO! and if u don't well that's it its over and you shall never know our precious secrets!

Chapter4 Escaping

Rin put the last piece of clothing I her suitcase and she picked up the only weapon she had, her mother's weapon, a long club with nails nail into it. She placed it on a belt at her hip. She snuck out of her room and into her father's room, removing a half white half black sword with a ying yang symbol on it. She went back to her room and climbed out the window, it was now well past midnight. She went into the stable and left note on the stool where her father would see it and took Crystaldarkness her horse. She rode through the back gates and into town.

Kirrara packed all of her clothes and anything else she would need. This was all part of the prophecy. The part the board had failed to record. All the sisters except Kagome and Sango would leave tonight, and then their father would split the kingdom and resign. She would be going to the east, where the sun rises.

Sango approached the stranger cautiously. "Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?"

Sango growled and reached slowly for her dagger, but stopped as she saw the man smelling the cherry blossoms she sighed and he spoke. "My name is Miroku that is all you need to know." Sango growled again. "Well, Miroku you need to leave my gardens." he growled and pushed her against a tree. "I will do what I want, hikate." She gasped and her eyes flashed. Hikate was a name used for Indians. A name that was racist of them.

A deep rumble of anger boiled up in her. Granted she was wearing their clothes it made Sango angry. "I am no Hikate, I am the princess Sango.

The young maid woke up to a terrible noise in the barn. She ran down the stairs and saw her master, the lord sitting at a chair at the dining room with his head in his hands.

"My lord?" she inquired alarmed.

The master looked up at her; his eyes were red and watery. He pushed a hand written note towards her. The young maid picked it up and read the scribbled writing.

Dear father and sisters,

I am sorry but I must leave though I love you most dearly. My wild heart pushes me to leave. If I see you again I know I shall deeply regret this but for now I must go. Thank you but the bells toll one. Goodbye, I love you most dearly.

Rin

The young maid placed the note down again on the table, and looked blankly at her hands. She did not cry, though she lo0ved the young girl almost more than her other haughty sisters. Rin, who had been the fun loving baby, yet so regal while doing so. She did not cry in front of her master, but instead went back to bed, and threw herself down on the bed, sobbing.

Rin got off her horse and walked down the path, she had changed she was wearing a brown faded shirt and baggy black pants her hair was tied in an intricate not at the back of her head and covered by a hood. She could pass for a boy if she wanted to as she hadn't started to grow in certain areas…yet. She saw flashes of colors everywhere and quickly swept out of the town. When she reached the edge of the forest she stopped. Suddenly she was forced over her face was pushed hardly into the ground and her hands were tied behind her back. She was flipped over and looked up in surprise to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

"Sess-"

He silenced her and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm running away!"

"So!"

"There are palace guards all over the place!"

"…"

"They're looking for you." He growled at her "Come with me"

He grabbed her hand and hurried into the woods dragging her behind him. When they stopped he looked back at her to see that her face was beat red.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it's just that-"she motioned to their hands with her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly let go of her hand hiding a blush behind his stoic mask. "Sorry" he muttered shortly. He looked up at the darkening sky and his eyes snapped back to Rin as he heard her gasp and a thump. She had fallen down her mouth was open and her eyes had dilated and her head had snapped up to the full moon. He heard a soft mewing like a cat and his eyes snapped around looking for the sound. He heard light movement as she stood up and looked back over at her. She was smiling now and as he looked closer he saw that she had two pointy fangs poking out of her mouth. His eyes traveled to the top of her head and he saw two fuzzy black triangles poking out of the top of his head and a tail flicking back and forth behind her. She crossed her hands and he saw pearly white claws. Her eyes were a deep green color and had cat like slits. He rushed up to her wondering what was wrong now that he was closer he saw that her eyes were not green but aquamarine. There faces were mere inches apart when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. His head snapped up and he saw a dark haired elf from behind him.

"The queen wants to see you and you better bring her as well" the elf watched them then turned and walked straight into the tree. Sesshomaru followed dragging Rin behind him.

Ok so what u think REVIEW !


	6. Chapter 5 An Engagement

i should be angry i onli got 4 reviews so booo on u i WILL NOT post until i get 5 more reviews and all me andg0thpr1ncess and tori's work will go to waste! SO REVIEW OR THATS IT !

Chapter 5 A Engagement (not rins and sesshomaru's sorry)

Rin followed Sesshomaru who looked angry and was glaring at the black haired elf. They finally arrived at the central chamber and entered. Sesshomaru went down on to his knee's and bowed Rin immediately followed and flung her self down in a humble bow. She looked up in surprise to see a beautiful elf her long brown hair was let loose down her back and her dress seemed to be made of feathers. It did not look obtrusive but sleek and elegant. Jewels decorated her neck and a grown was placed delicately on her head. She stood up with grace and pride showing off her regal look.

"Your Majesty" Sesshomaru mumbled from beside her.

"No no no Sesshomaru my son stand."

Luna's head snapped up and she gasped in surprise. She gazed at the beautiful brown haired elf and then at Sesshomaru. She glared at him until he looked at her. His eyes met hers and he quietly nodded his head.

_'Why didn't you tell me'_ she bit back her shout and kept it in her head. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and embraced the queen. Rin's mouth opened slightly in surprise and Sesshomaru again had the urge to kiss her but controlled himself.

"My child if you could please leave the room?" The queen looked at Rin.

"Yes your majesty" stiffly not used to having to refer to someone as higher than herself. Sesshomaru nodded at her again and she bowed and left the room. The door shut behind her and she whispered:

"Jeez what a bossy old queen my child my foot!" Rin sighed and slumped down against the door. Her cat ears twitched at the noises inside and she listened.

"Sesshomaru what idea do you have bringing a commoner to the palace?"

"She's no commoner mother" Sesshomaru had no respect in his voice as he said that and his clothes gripped at his sides"

"Then what is she some princess who ran off and you just happen to know her?"

"Actually yes"

"Sesshomaru, Kagura has wanted to see you." A cold female voice spoke inside the room.

"Hello Sesshomaru" The voice was full with lust and Sesshomaru didn't respond instead he started towards the door. "I'm going to my room." Rin quickly moved away from the door as Sesshomaru shot burst through it. She peaked past him to see the girl called Kagura talking with the queen. Kagura looked sharply over at Rin her dark red eyes burning into her head.

"Come Rin" Sesshomaru said to her and she followed him.

Rin lay on her bed staring at the ceiling _'man do they need to paint the ceiling with something my eyes are bored of whit walls'_ Rin laughed at herself then rolled over and shut her eyes. Sesshomaru entered her room and looked down at her. Her breathing was even so he assumed she was asleep but she had learned the trick to playing like she was asleep.

"I love you" Sesshomaru whispered and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Rin's eyes snapped open and Sesshomaru looked down at her and jumped up. A light pink flush spread across their cheeks and Sesshomaru said:

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't be" Rin smiled and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him over and over. The kiss became frantic until Sesshomaru ran his tongue on her lip asking for entrance. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her lip and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth. His tongue traced over hers and coaxed her to play with him until lack of air forced them apart.

He looked at her she was slightly breathless and her eyes were sparkling delightedly.

"Luna?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied lazily.

"I'm engaged."

"WHAT?" Rin gaped at him.

"Let me explain-" he started to say but she screamed at him.

"SHUTUP" and brought her hand hard across his face. Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. She stood up and ran out of the room.

"Rin!" he screamed after her.

_'If she would let me explain'_ he thought then chased after the girl. Rin ran not stopping trying to find her way out. She sighed cramped from lack of air but she continued forward until she was out of the palace. She through herself to the ground and cried. Sesshomaru caught up to her running calmly he stopped beside her. Sobs racked her tiny frame as she cried into the tree.

"Rin-"

"Leave me alone"

"Let me explain"

"What is there to explain?"

"I thought I loved her but I don't"

"Sure Sesshomaru just leave me alone"

"Rin!"

"Do you think Kagura is pretty?"

"Yes". Rin looked again to the ground more tears stinging her eyes.

"But I think you're gorgeous". Rin looked up as the words slipped from Sesshomaru's mouth. She smiled and he took her into his arms and tears spilled from her eyes but for a very different reason.

Kirrara stepped into the carriage she was going to the lands of the north to meet Prince Shippo. It was an arranged marriage and she was to wed him. As she pondered her father's decision she thought pathetically.

_'He's probably some creepy old dude with loads of money that father just happened to need.'_ She sighed and stared boardly at the scenery. She finally entered the palace city and went into an inn to get ready to meet her husband to be. She changed into a beautiful bluish dress and waited inside the inn for the man to come pick her up in the carriage that was being watched. She heard cries of surprise from outside and quickly looked out to see what was happening only to be swept off her feet and onto the front of a horse. She looked behind her to see a man she did not know carrying her off. She glared at him and screamed so loud it would have made Kagome proud.

"Let go of me you dolt I am getting married to prince Shippo and if you don't put me down I swear he will hunt you down and-"

"Ms. are you sure he would do that?"

Kirrara was quiet as they entered a palace of some sort. She sat quietly as the man jumped off the horse and told the people.

"This young lady says that her husband to be Prince Shippo will come rescue her!"

Many people burst out laughing and she glared at them she didn't think it was funny.

"My lady" Said the man sweeping off his helmet, "I am prince Shippo." She glared at him. His red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a cute tail swept out form behind him. Tears stung her eyes in embarrassment and she jumped off the horse and walked away.

_'Not even a day and I'm already embarrassing my father's name!' _she thought and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Sango growled and reached slowly for her dagger, but stopped as she saw the man smelling the cherry blossoms. She sighed and he spoke,

"My name is Miroku that is all you need to know." Sango growled again.

"Well Miroku you need to leave the palace these are my gardens!"

He growled and pushed her against a tree. "I will do what I want hikate!" She gasped and her eyes flashed with anger. Hikate was a racist name used for Indians. A deep rumble of anger boiled up form her. Granted she was wearing their clothes but it still made Sango angry.

"I am no hikate I am the princess Sango!" She yelled.

Rin looked at her hands then at Sesshomaru.

"I have to go back to the palace to get some stuff."

Sesshomaru smiled at her "ok."

(Rin is outside her bedroom window.)

Rin hopped up onto her window sill and looked in her room. Everything was packed in boxes she saw a maid enter the room and quickly jumped back down. Rin looked around confused and saw a carriage approaching over the hills her eyes widened in fear and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and ran with him.

She didn't explain and Sesshomaru followed her confused. He shook his head and concentrated on watching her.

'Okay, the rest of them are running away and look at me, sitting here. And...AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE BAD ONE!' Kagome sulked.

She had already

-put glue on the backside of the doorknob (a childish trick she still loved, everyone fell for it)

-put mice in the girl servants quarters (hey, they were cute, it wasn't Kag's problem they were wimps)

-been mean to telemarketers (god... (Reflect) that is so fun. And since we're royal they've all got the number, so much for the crappy tele-zapper, or did she disconnect that...on purpose?)

But she didn't feel like doing that anymore. Maybe there was another place she could wreak havoc...mischief was her middle name.

With an idea; Kagome jumped up from her queen-sized bed. She jerked open the door and ran into the hall. After looking around to make sure no one was near, she put her hands over her ears and screamed. Loud. Outbursts came from downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Who just screamed?"

"Are you okay, princess?"

She waited by the stairwell. When thundering footsteps came up stairs she sprinted down the hall and into the spare bedroom. And screamed again. Soon, there was a parade of people running through the halls, thinking someone was being murdered somewhere.

Kagome found then found her best friend, the laundry chute. Or, as she saw it, an indoor slide. Thanking god, she was still so skinny she climbed into the laundry chute and screamed the whole way down. Being a princess had its perks.

Lying in the heap of dirty laundry she screamed again. And listened to feet pounding down three flights of stairs to the basement.

When twenty people barged into the laundry room she laughed. There were murmurs of 'spoiled brat' 'immature' and 'not all together with it upstairs'. Later, she would hide in the attic and scream 'pedophile.' Or murder, or rape. Yes, she was the girl who cried wolf. But it was funny to see that really fat servant bouncing around through the castle on her fat feet, her face red and scowling.

But as the king slowly hobble back up the stairs (wondering how he fell for this one, she had been doing this since she could walk) he knew, his young daughter's days of happiness were coming to an end, but he hadn't told her yet.

Nice long chappy now REVIEW or i will die well the stroy will


	7. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I am postponing this story for a while to finish Someone Like You as you can tell I have removed my other stories because I read them and realized they needed major editing please feel free to read someone like you until that is done no further updating will be done on this story thank you please be patient I will finish this…. Eventually!!! Smile be happy thanks for all your very great reviews Sarah


End file.
